N-(Arylthio)carbamic acid esters and N,N-di(arylthio)-carbamic acid esters are known prevulcanization inhibitors for rubber. Japanese patent No. 49-14533. The di-thio substituted esters are more potent inhibitors but are more expensive since two moles of sulfenyl halide are required when making the compound. The mono-thio substituted esters exhibit reduced inhibitor activity.